


Coffee

by SongofJupiter



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Coffee Drinking, Fiore's such an adorable dork, Fluff, Gayngels, HAVE SOME MORE FLUFF, M/M, Preacher (TV) - Freeform, Trying a New Drink, angel dads, angelship - Freeform, defiore, first attempt at writing, small headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofJupiter/pseuds/SongofJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a headcanon that DeBlanc is a fan of sweet/sugary foods and drinks while Fiore is more of a salty/bitter flavor type of person.</p>
<p>A short drabble for AMC's "Preacher."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

"DeBlanc, what's that brown stuff you're drinking?"

Deblanc looked up from Annville's newspaper to quickly glance at Fiore before returning his gaze to the front page story. "It's coffee," he stated bluntly and raised his eyes once more, "Would you like to try some, my dear?"

Fiore nodded excitedly, eyes shining like a kid who has sighted all of his presents on Christmas morning. "Here, try it," he said while pushing the warm mug in Fiore's direction. He cautiously picked up the beverage and raised it to his lips.

"Careful, it's hot."

Fiore gingerly tilted the mug back and took a sip of the dark brown substance. He quickly scrunched up his face in disgust and thrusted the cup back into DeBlanc's hands.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's too sweet."

DeBlanc shrugged and went back to reading. "There's a fresh pot up on the counter over there if you want some," he offered while tilting his head in its direction, "Feel free to adjust it to your liking."

Fiore walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He headed back to DeBlanc and sat down on the bed next to him. After gently blowing on the coffee, Fiore slowly began to drink the bitter beverage. A small sigh of satisfaction escapes from his mouth before he continued.

DeBlanc raised an eyebrow and curiously asked, "Don't you want to put any flavor in it? It can't be that great if it's bland."

Fiore shook his head, "I prefer it like this. I don't understand why you like yours that sugary."

"I enjoy things that are sweet. They make me happy," DeBlanc stated.  
A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two before Fiore pipped up, "No wonder you love me so much."

A small smile appeared on DeBlanc's face, "That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first attempt at a drabble-fic. Bear with me here. I hope you liked it. If you have any positive tips for writing, please leave them in the comments.* I do not own the characters. They belong to Garth Ennis and somewhat AMC.


End file.
